Rochester Hills, Michigan
|population_note = |population_total = 70995 |population_density_km2 = 835.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 2163.2 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 42 |latm = 39 |lats = 57 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 9 |longs = 29 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 250 |elevation_ft = 820 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 48307, 48309 |area_code = 248, 947 |website = http://www.rochesterhills.org/ |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-69035 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1675440 |footnotes = }} Rochester Hills is an affluent city in northeast Oakland County of the U.S. state of Michigan, in the Metropolitan Detroit area. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 70,995. Communities *'Stoney Creek' is a non-census designated village on the northeast end of the city on the border with Rochester. *'Yates' is on the boundary with Rochester and Shelby Township, Oakland County ( ; Elevation: 669 ft./204 m.). & GNIS in Google Map History The first European settler was James Graham who arrived in 1817. Avon Township was organized in 1835. Rochester incorporated as a village within the township in 1869. The township adopted a charter in 1948 under the Home Rule Act. Also in 1948 a post office was established under the name of Brooklands for the area between Auburn Road and Hamlin Road just to the west of Dequindre Road.Walter Romig, Michigan Place Names, p. 80 In 1966, village residents voted to become the City of Rochester, effective in February 1967. As a result, Rochester residents no longer had to pay property taxes to the township, as it was now a separate municipality. In 1967, Avon Township filed a petition to become a city. In January 1968, township voters approved the petition to move forward with seeking city status. Three proposed city charters were voted down by residents, the first in March 1969, the second in May 1970, and the third in September 1971. The city of Rochester then sought to annex all of the township, which was unanimously denied by the Michigan Boundary Commission. In 1972, petitions were filed to consolidate Avon Township and Rochester. In April 1974, the consolidation petition lost by 350 votes in the township, while passing by four votes in Rochester. In May 1974, Rochester's petition to annex of Avon Township was approved by the Michigan Boundary Commission. The township became Avon Charter Township in August 1978. Court challenges to the 1974 annexation continued until November 1981, when the township was ordered to surrender the annexed property. In May 1984, township voters approved a city charter. On November 20, 1984, Avon Township became the City of Rochester Hills. The name of the new city was put to a vote, with the other choice being "Avon Hills". The name "Rochester Hills" won with voters based on the area's historical ties to Rochester, and the rolling hills that exist in the area. Township Supervisor Earl E. Borden became Rochester Hills' first mayor. Geography ]] Rochester Hills is bordered to the north by Oakland Charter Township, to the south by the city by the city of Troy, to the east by Shelby Township in Macomb County, and to the west by the city of Auburn Hills. Rochester Hills is also bordered by the city of Rochester to the south, east, and west. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Elevations in the city range from above sea level in the southeastern portion of the city to in the northwestern portion of the city. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 70,995 people, 27,578 households, and 19,308 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 29,494 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 82.1% White, 4.5% African American, 0.2% Native American, 10.5% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.1% of the population. There were 27,578 households of which 33.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.2% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.0% were non-families. 25.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age in the city was 40.9 years. 23.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.6% were from 25 to 44; 30.3% were from 45 to 64; and 13.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. Between 2000 and 2010, the Asian population in Warren increased to almost 10% of the community's population, a 61% increase from the 2000 figure.Steele, Micki. "Asian-Americans settle in Metro Detroit enclaves." The Detroit News. April 19, 2011. Retrieved on September 9, 2013. Government Rochester Hills has a Mayor-council government. The City provides The Rochester Hills Public Library which is located in Rochester (The City of Rochester and Oakland Township contract with the City of Rochester Hills for residents' use of the library). Notable people This list includes people from the Rochester Hills area (Rochester, Rochester Hills, and Oakland Township) (48306, 48307, 48309, 48363) *Marshall Bruce Mathers III (Eminem), Grammy-winning rapper/actor/producer/songwriter currently lives in Oakland Township with his daughters, half-brother and step-daughter. * Peter Vanderkaay, Olympic swimmer graduated from Rochester Adams High School in 2002. He won a gold medal at the 2004 Summer Olympics in the 4x200 free style relay. In the 2008 Beijing Olympics, Vanderkaay won the bronze medal in the 200m freestyle and the gold medal in the 4x200m freestyle relay. * Tommy Clufetos drummer for Ozzy Osbourne, Rob Zombie, Alice Cooper,Ted Nugent graduated from Rochester Adams High School * Roxy Petrucci, drummer of all-female rock/metal band Vixen in the 1980s. * Paul Davis, professional basketball player graduated from Rochester High School and earned Mr. Basketball of Michigan honors in 2002. He played for Michigan State University and was drafted by the Los Angeles Clippers in 2006. * Robert Simpson Woodward, physicist and mathematician was born in Rochester, Michigan in 1849. Among many achievements, he was a professor at Columbia University, president of the American Mathematical Society, and Dean of Carnegie Institute in Washington. * Dita Von Teese, burlesque artist, model and actress. * Jason Varitek, catcher for the Boston Red Sox, was born in Rochester, Michigan on April 11, 1972. In 2005 he was named the captain of the Red Sox, the third player given the honor. * Bob Keselowski, NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series driver, and his sons Brad and Brian. * Aileen Wuornos (born as Aileen Pittman), infamous American serial killer, born in Rochester, Michigan. * Rude Jude, television and radio personality, graduated from Rochester High School. *Amy Frazier, Rochester Adams High School graduate, is known for her professional tennis career that included twenty consecutive US Open appearances. *Shawn Hare, former baseball player with the Detroit Tigers, New York Mets, and Texas Rangers, attended Rochester Community Schools. *Jay Gibbons, baseball player with the Los Angeles Dodgers, Florida Marlins, and Baltimore Orioles, was born in Rochester. *Hal Foster (1892–1982), award-winning artist and writer of the comic strip Prince Valiant. Though born in Canada, Foster quietly lived in Rochester for a period during his work on that comic strip. * Christopher Howe, American actor * Brian Sell, a retired American marathoner, resides in Rochester Hills * Brad Keselowski, NASCAR driver, driver of the #2 Miller Lite Dodge for Penske Racing, 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion * Walt Kowalczyk, professional American football player * Madonna Louise Ciccone, a/k/a Madonna - singer, actress who grew up in Rochester Hills, graduated from Rochester Adams High School & was born in Bay City, Michigan. * Karen Newman, Detroit Red Wings singer/actress *Dr. Bertha Van Hoosen (born 1863) was a pioneering obstetrician, gynecologist, and surgeon who achieved great success at a time when women were rare in the field of medicine. Born in the Stoney Creek village, she later founded the American Medical Women's Association, serving as its first president. In addition to authoring a famous autobiography (Petticoat Surgeon), Van Hoosen achieved a number of other accolades in her career. * Craig Owens (musician), former lead singer of Chiodos and Cinematic Sunrise * Joey Sturgis, American record producer currently resides in Rochester. * Ron Teachworth, educator, artist, writer and filmmaker * Greg and Tim Hildebrandt, fantasy artists and painters of the original Star Wars movie poster. * Alec Martinez, Professional Hockey Player (Los Angeles Kings) References External links *City of Rochester Hills *Rochester Public Library *The Oakland County Category:Cities in Oakland County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan Category:Metro Detroit Category:1984 establishments in Michigan